Feline Fury
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A little fic about Kat Manx, that I put together. Featuring Kat, Cruger and her 'son' Ba-tou. Romance between Kat and Cruger.
1. Krybots

**Here's my Kat fanfic, she so should have been a main Ranger, right? I thought so. She was awesome without a morpher and don't get me started when she did have it!!**

**OK, let's start!**

* * *

Monday morning. 8:00 am. Good timing. Cruger should be in a good mood today, there had been no alerts over the weekend so he should have relaxed. But emphasis on 'should'. He'd had a tough time lately. It really was unwise to get on his bad side. Checklist for today:-

1. The Ranger's blasters needed fixing, Jack had thought it was a good idea to use them as stilts. Boom had called in sick earlier, so today wasn't the day they could be tested.

2. Doggie's morpher was scuffed at the edges, so that would need a bit of cleaning up.

3. The lights in Syd and Z's room had gone out on Saturday and they had been sleeping in Bridge's room the whole time. Apparently B-Squad Cadets don't even know how to fix a simple quantum-matrix light bulb.

4. Meeting with Commander Evans at 4:00pm. But that was possibly the least important, the commander was inexperienced and didn't mind if Kat missed a single meeting.

5. Ba-tou was back. He was an SPD officer from Miami, and the same species as Kat. He was much younger, considering he was created using her genes. Kat's home planet Felidae fell under Troobian forces, it was hard thinking about those memories and Ba-tou just brought them all back. He was stubborn, selfish, rude and extremely charming. Syd and Z had already fallen to him, all though they would never admit it in front of Kat, they had far too much respect for her.

That was it, during the course of the day, the need for other tasks would arrise but currently Kat had too much else to worrry about. Ba-tou was her greatest worry and as soon as she entered SPD, he would be waiting there. Standing with his false grin. He would embrace her tightly, to which she would respond by digging her claws into his back causing him to jump back. He would say how much of a pleasure it was to see her, she would ignore him. He would follow her into her lab, she would inform him it was a restricted area. He would then go behind her back and talk to Cruger, most likely asking if she had any problems he needed to know of. Cruger was very discreet, even if Kat was having problems, he wouldn't tell Ba-tou. Kat thought the world of Cruger. She loved him. In every sense of the word. He was her world and she knew he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, even if he felt remotely the same way. It was harsh, but just having him there made her feel better.

Kat glanced up at the SPD headquarters and instantly her vision was magnetised to it's stature. It was huge, towering, slightly scary but she had developed most of the building. In a sense it was hers. Kat looked back down and noticed three men in front of her. It was her lucky day, she would get to destroy Krybots before work had even started.

Kat was a skilled fighter, but nothing like the Rangers. Well she was a Ranger. But her permenant morpher, of which she kept locked away and never mentioned, would surface in her lifetime. She couldn't be a Ranger, she was scientist, but she would help when needed. Kat's arms and legs stiffened, preparing for the oncoming storm. The Krybots launched forward. One lept at her, but Kat rose her left leg and slammed the robot into the ground, where it shuffled back to it's feet. The second and third Krybots jumped forward and one ran behind her, the other attacking from the front. Kat lept into the air and sprung her legs to the side, spinning as she jumped. Her legs caught the Krybot's heads and flipped them across the gravel. A few passerbys had gathered to watch, apparently this was much more interesting than their work. The first jumped forward again and grabbed Kat's arm. Using it's enhanced strength it flipped her through the air. If it weren't for her cat-like reflexes, Kat would have hit the ground with a dull thud, but instead she got back to her feet and entended her claws.

Slashing furiously at the robot, she left a pile of electrically-charged scrap metal. Kat dusted herself off and stared down at the robots. She was a scientist and she took them out, Grumm mustn't even be trying.

"So I see you've met our simulation droids from SPD Miami" Ba-tou walked slowly forward. Kat looked confused, what did he mean simulation? They were so real. Perhaps they were slightly easy to defeat but that came with her greater skill.

"I know...real, aren't they? We have far more advanced technology, oh, not that your technology isn't good, it's just a bit...outdated, don't you think?" There was that vicious tongue he held. Ba-tou knew exactly how to annoy Kat, he was so good at it, he had to have been cloned from her genes.

"Ba-tou, you're here..." She retorted. He shrugged and shuffled towards her, his aura behind confident, verging on cocky.

"I'm always on time, but it seems you're..." He checked his watch, pressing the central, silver button. A holographic version of himself appeared reading out the time, "One minutes and 42 seconds late, you have to be on time Kat. Cruger'll fire you otherwise." Kat clenched her fists, he truly angered her to her core.

"I'm late because of you're stupid droid!" She pointed over to the fake Krybots. They were twitching on the floor. "And Cruger would never fire me, I developed half of the technology at this building...I also developed your technology" She smiled, feeling slightly more confident. Ba-tou smiled back, his sharp teeth glinting in the low, summer sun.

"Did I forget to mention, we updated all your old technology. I mean this isn't the past anymore, we have to stay on top of things. If Cruger wants I could stay here for a few weeks and update the entire building..." He began. Kat wanted nothing more than to tear his head from his body. She was usually a peaceful person, but he was too much for anyone.

"That will not be necesarry Officer. Just go about your vacation and make sure you don't interfere with Dr. Manx research!" Cruger's voice cut through the desolate air. It was a breath of fresh air for Kat, she knew he would always be there to help her, whenever she needed him.

"On the contrary, Commander, this is not a vacation. I have chosen to position myself here to understand your primitive..." But that was too much, Cruger drew a long breath and,

"Go! And take your scrap metal with you!" Cruger pointed to the Krybots. Ba-tou bowed his head to Cruger. He glided over to the Krybots and pulled out a small sphere. He clenched his fist around it and the metal minions disappeared. They had been summoned back to their training dimension, where specially trained scientist would continue working on them in peace. Ba-tou turned to Kat and smirked. She let out a low hiss, telling him to get away. He did as she ordered. Kat wasn't as good a scientist as he was, but she a good fighter and he knew she would jump at any oportunity to hurt him physically.

Kat looked up at Cruger. His features softened.

"Good Morning, Kat. I trust other than having our friend with us, you're having a nice so far." Kat nodded.

"It's been alright, although, I have been worrying about him all weekend. He's just so immature, he loves to belittle me all the time. I'm sorry if I seemed out of order back there" Cruger shook his head.

"Not at all, Kat. If he ever troubles you again during his stay, I feel the need to demote his sleeping quarters will be necessary." Kat giggled softly and walked over to Doggie. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same. They began walking towards the SPD doors.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Doggie. Thank you." She mummured, unaware that everyone was staring at the two. It was extremely out of the norm for Commander Cruger to lighten up so much as he currently was, but it was Kat. The two shared such a strong bond, Cruger sometimes wondered if he cared more for Kat now than he did for his wife Isinia, but she was gone. He had to move on and Kat was such a wonderful woman, she kept him together when he most needed it.

"And I you, Kat. Oh, I almost forgot, Commander Birdie asked for my morpher, so you won't be able to clean it today." Kat smiled.

"And I was so looking forward to that too!" Doggie laughed softly, his gargantum chest heaving with happiness. "Did he say why he wanted it?" She asked.

"No, he just said he needed it urgently and that it was important. I thought with the Rangers all relaxed and rested, they can manage anything Grumm springs on us for now and if the need should arise, we always have our...Kat Ranger..." Cruger smiled and Kat elbowed him softly.

"I'm not a Ranger, Doggie. But, yes, if the need should arise I'll help. I think it would be better though, if you had your morpher. Any news on the A-Squad?" Doggie shook his head solomnly.

"No, they're still MIA. But I'll keep you informed."

"So long as the B-Squad are fighting, I'm fine without them"

"I know you haven't always seen eye-to-eye with them, but they are our best Rangers."

"That remains to be seen..." Doggie released his hold on Kat and smiled at her.

"Well, I should be going. I have a lot of work today."

"Don't stress yourself too much"

"Agreed. I'll see you at lunch, Kat." Doggie raised his hand and waved to her.

"Of course." Kat waved back to him. OK. One more thing to add to her list.

6. Meet Cruger for lunch.

* * *

**What do people think? This was really fun to write...so...R&R!!!**


	2. Blasters

**Second chapter, I know I've had no reviews yet, but I love this fic and couldn't wait to upload another chapter. Also this story has had some pretty good view counts, and two reviewers! Woo hoo!!**

**Ghostwriter - Cool, me too!**

**Mystic Wolf Girl - Thanks, sounds impressive!  
**

* * *

Kat wandered slowly into her lab. The familiar form of Jack Landors sat there waiting for her. Jack was young, handsome, but also quite inexperienced when it came to leader duties. He had previously been living on the streets prior to SPD, Kat had actually met him once, though she forgot his face instantly. That's why she withheld the Red Morpher from Sky, Jack was meant for this, always was...and always will be.

Jack brushed his stray dreads out of his eyes. He sat firmly on Kat's desk, twisting slightly. The SPD uniforms were nice, but snug. They really did leave nothing to the imagination, but they were surely better than wearing dirty, soiled street clothes. Kat leant against the door frame, scanning Jack with her eyes. He seemed relaxed, as usual, but something was bothering him. She had always been good at reading people, especially humans. To understand their ways, Kat only had to spend short amounts of time with them.

"You're early, Jack. Something wrong?" She asked, pouting slightly. Jack jumped up from her desk, revealing the damaged blasters. He turned around and pointed to them, apparently unable to speak. Kat raised her eyebrows.

"I know about the blasters, Commander Cruger told me about them last Friday. What else is wrong?" Jack sighed heavily and relaxed his tense arms.

"That cat guy..." Jack puzzled over his name, hoping Kat would quickly correct him.

"Ba-tou?" She replied. Jack clicked his fingers and nodded.

"That's the one. Well...Ba-tou, he's back isn't he?" Kat nodded. "And ever since he got here, no one paid any attention to me. I asked the other Rangers if we could play lightball and guess what they said!?" Kat shrugged.

"I don't know...they were too busy?"

"Exactly! Except Sky, I guess he hates the guy as much as m..." Jack cut off, as though he had just heard what he said. "I mean...I don't hate him..." Kat cut him off.

"Jack it's OK, I hate him too." Jack smiled.

"Well that's great, but what are we supposed to do about him?" Kat stopped for a moment, her face wrinkling in thought.

"I have several ideas, but none too tasteful to be uttered in an SPD Comman Centre. I'll email you them!" She jumped, excited at the thought of thinking of horrible ways to torture Ba-tou. Jack sniggered softly and patted the doorframe.

"I'm sure Commander Cruger'll have some sort of pointless exercise for me to do today." He muttered, thoroughly disinterested at the idea. Kat nodded softly.

"I'm sure, I'll see you later Jack." Jack rose a hand, turned to leave, but was stopped by Kat's voice, "Could you ask Syd to come down here, I need to talk to her." Jack nodded.

"Girl stuff, I get it!" He gave her a brief, tasteful salute and left with the pace of a drugged snail.

Kat sighed heavily as though trying to force out all of the physical tension she held towards Ba-tou. If he was to persist in pestering her, she would have to find a way to silence him. Other than Cruger's command, that is, despite how much she enjoyed his tone. It cut through her like a blade, sharpened exactly to cause her body to convulse in desire. Kat wondered why she felt this way, she and Doggie were different species and they worked together. Surely it was wrong. Her fellow collegues, including Commander Birdy; in a discussion he made her swear would be private, thought it a good idea. Perhaps it was. But Kat couldn't take a risk like that, it would thoroughly damage her relationship with him, and that was a risk she was not willing to take.

"Knock, knock" Syd's soft tone drifted in, breaking through Kat's thoughts. She looked up to see the petite, blonde girl, standing to attention in her black and pink SPD B-Squad uniform.

"Syd, thanks for coming down. I wanted to talk about..."

"Commander Cruger...and the new guy," Kat could swear she saw Syd bat her eyelashes. It was obvious she had fallen under Ba-tou's charms.

"Yes, actually, but more for the Commander." Kat confessed. Strangely she felt ashamed admitting her feelings for Cruger, despite the fact that anyone within a two-mile radius was aware of them.

"So, the old, big, blue dog is getting you all hot under the collar, so why not tell him?" She asked. Syd could be very blunt and to the point sometimes, but mostly it was refreshing and helpful. Right now, however, it was invoking a strong embarassment for Kat.

"Syd, it's not like that, I mean it's not easy..." Syd cut in, with yet another strong remark.

"Neither was Sky, but I won him over," Kat looked amazed, she knew they both had feelings for eachother, but she had no idea they were together.

"You two are?" She asked, expectantly.

"Oh, not yet, it's a work in progress. But don't worry, when I set my mind to something, I always get it!" She replied, with a certain perk and pep that Kat admired, Syd was hardly ever depressed, and if she was, she tried not to make it known.

"I can't deny that, now come on. You should we getting to the control room. I sure Commander Cruger has some important venture he wants you to set upon." Syd smiled and waved a quick goodbye to Kat, before darting out of the room. Kat rested upon the table near her, it was only 9:00am and already she wanted the day to end. Scratch that, 9:05am.

Kat's ears twitched to a sound that was common around the Command Centre. She waited a few seconds and, upon hearing the noise again, replied.

"RIC? I'm in here, RIC!" The familiar barking came hurtling towards Kat, as the large robotic dog cowered behind her. She heard an angry grumbling follow RIC trail of destruction.

"Come on, you stupid dog! I just wanna' ride you around the first floor! Where'd you go you pile of..." Ba-tou stopped in his tracks as he spun around the corner towards Kat's lab. He fell silent and looked down to RIC, who made a vulgar sound. Kat rubbed RIC's head, to which he replied by tilting it further upwards. RIC then marched away to his fabric basket of which he sometimes recharged his batteries in. He curled up inside and lay one final glare upon Ba-tou.

"Kat, I..."

"Don't! What makes you think you can ride RIC? He's an amazing piece of technology developed by this Command Centre, by me. But not just that, he's family to us, we love him!" RIC cooed slightly.

"You love a tin dog?" Ba-tou mocked. RIC hissed slightly and Kat's anger boiled over. She cocked her hips slightly and rose her leg swiftly above her waist, hurling it towards Ba-tou. The impact knocked him back into the nearby wall. He fell into a heap. Strangely, Kat felt bad, but his actions made her feel worse. The collapse was clearly a bluff, as Kat wandered over to check him, Ba-tou swept himself up in a horizontal flip. He withdrew his claws and began slashing furiously forward.

Kat felt searing pain hit her all over. She only knew one way to fight back, she back-flipped into the lab and slammed her fist against the control panel. The door flew shut, too quick for Ba-tou to stop it. Kat scanned her lab, searching for some piece of technology to sub-due him until he calmed down. The only thing nearby was Jack's blaster. But that was broken.

"Aggh!" Kat screamed out, as sparks flew from the door's hings. OK, no time to think.

"You better let me in Kat, or you'll be sorry!!" He yelled. She could hear his muscular fists slamming in the door, small dents were beginning to appear. Of course, he was genetically altered, why wouldn't he be super-strong. Kat ran over and pushed the manual lock into place. It too wouldn't hold for long, but it would be a good, minor defense.

She dashed back to the table and grabbed a laser torch and the blaster. She began welding the casing back on, there was no time to fix the residual energy tanks.

Kat ducked and covered her ears as the door flew from it's hinges. Everything seemed slower and quieter than she expected. Her instinct kicked in and Kat grabbed the gun, faced it at Ba-tou and pulled the trigger...Nothing. She pulled it again and again and again. But nothing, yet Ba-tou got closer. One more pull.

The energy threw Kat back. The last thing she saw was Ba-tou's expression, his eyes became wide, illuminated by the strong energy. Kat felt a force plummet into her gut and drive her into the wall.

Three minutes later, the sound of crying and screaming woke Kat. Smoke had filled the room and it was getting hard to breathe, even for Kat. She could hear RIC infront of her and could see the light generated by him.

"_RIC?"_ She croaked out. She heard him bark once more and then faintly saw him wander over. A small probe retracted out and scanned Kat, checking her for injuries. It stopped at her left leg. RIC then threw out a long inflattable mat, probably made from special hardening fabric Kat had made. He scooped Kat onto it and dragged her to the entrance.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy as the medics helped her away. The last thing she saw was rubble falling through the floors in the Command Centre and the faint outline of Ba-tou. She saw his piercing eyes breaking through the destruction, almost smiling.

* * *

"Dr. Manx? Dr. Manx, are you awake?" Kat's eyes opened slowly and she saw the Commander's face smiling down at her.

"Commander..." She whispered, the pain relief had made her incredibly drowsy. Cruger placed a hand on her shoulder and she relished his familar, gentle touch.

"Kat, I must talk to you immediately," He let go of her shoulder, "You, destroyed Cadet Landors' blaster, trashed your own lab, injured several hundred other cadets, including yourself, caused RIC to malfunction and still let the criminal get away. What were you thinking?!" He yelled. Kat began to reply, but he cut her off.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, you were thinking that criminal needed a lesson taught. We brought up his classified files earlier, Cadet Tate found he has commited several thousand crimes on many planets, including Onyx and KO-35. I commend you for your efforts and we want you to know that if you need anything while you're here, everyone at the Command Centre is willing to help." Kat nodded and smiled. The Commander smiled back at her.

"So what was wrong with Jack's blaster? I mean, it wouldn't fire." The Commander laughed softly, yet heartily.

"Jack had damaged his blaster beyong repair, if anything you saved us the job of getting rid of it." They both laughed, relaxed at this very moment. But the Commander tensed up again.

"I should go, see how the repairs are coming. Try to get some rest." Kat nodded and closed her eyes. But everytime they shut, his eyes were there. He wasn't gone, not a chance. It was only a matter of time, before he showed up again, and next time he wouldn't let Kat out alive.

* * *

**What did everyone think of my second chapter, sorry it took so long. R&R!!**


End file.
